Edward Richthofen
~Altered |birthplace = Germany |birthday = Unknown |age = 30 |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 156 |affiliation = Hivemind The Silence |occupation = Hivemind ~Beta Member The Silence ~Agent |team = The Silence |education = Black Reach |other = Myakuken |english voice = Nolan North}} Edward Richthofen is a member of Hivemind's Beta division and a agent for The Silence. He is the leader of Black Reach and wielder of the demon swords Shishinki and Ryūkotsusei. Personality Edward generally is very hateful and angry-looking, often giving a glare to anyone who annoys him, if they are lucky. He is always in control during battle, and is a merciless killer, often only giving an opponent a fatal wound so that they slowly die. The most merciful he can be is killing an opponent swiftly. He usually has a very angry look on his face, and never smiles unless he's about to kill an opponent.Edward prefers dark, dull colors and the night. He normally enjoys most types of meats, especially steaks, though he does seem to like the occasional chocolate-covered cherry. He believes that humans shouldn't fear spiritual beings and are meant to rule all creation with an iron fist. When enraged Edward is a very unstable person. He appears at first to be a polite person, but once his personality is truly uncovered it is brutal and evil. He rarely ever socializes unless the person he meets shares his hate for anything but humans. When truly enraged Edward will kill anything in his way unless they have proven themselves not to be an enemy. Though, he cannot be out smarted, as he is very intelligent and finds unique ways to torture and pry information out of people. Appearance History Equipment * Shishinki (死神鬼, "Death God Ghost"): is one of the two uniqe swords created for him by Sergei Kozlov. Using his unique abilities Sergrei bound the spirits of several captured and Tōjūs, into the form of a sword, which takes the name Shishinki. The sword appears to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. From the tip of the blade to its hilt lies a blue crystal, which sees to splinter into the hilt. ** Shinigami Reiryoku: Shishinki, being composed on multiple shinigami and tojus, possess a large amount of reiryoku similar to that of a shinigami. Several shinigami statsed that this sword is an abomation of souls and energy, and a suchs registers as a shinigami when being sensed. By manipulting the energy within it, he is able to use abilities similar to that of a shinigami, the most notiable being a reverse form of the Konsō. *** Gyaku Konsō (逆魂葬, ''Reverse Soul Burial): The Gyaku Konsō works in a similar manner to the Konsō. Though instead of sending a soul into the Soul Society, this send the soul into the nearest soulless body. Effectlly reviving the person in the body, however the body will sometimes reject the entered soul causes the soul to decay. To prevent this, it if often used onle it the soul original body is present or something similar. * '''Ryūkotsusei' (竜骨精, "Dragon Bone Spirit"): is one of the two uniqe swords created for him by Sergei Kozlov. Using his unique abilities Sergrei bound the spirits of several captured and , into the form of a sword, which takes the name Ryūkotsusei. It is a katana with a blackened silver blade sporting a black hilt. At the base of the blade is a red crystal with reaches to the center of the blade. ** Hollow Reiryoku: Ryūkotsusei, being composed on multiple hollows, possess a large amount of hollow reiryoku, and is classafied as a hollow. Like the Shishinki, it is often stated as being a "living" sword. By manipulting the energy within it, he is able to use abilities similar to that of a hollow. This is usually done by stating the name of the ability. *** Cero: by manipulating the energy at the tip of the blade, he is able to form a ball of condesed blue hollow energy at the tip of the balde. With a single thrust of the sword, the energy of the sphere is release in an outward blast. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combat: Edward's skills in the art of hand to hand combat are quite impressive to where he can fight rather high class enemies with the use of his hands for a while before thing of picking up a weapon. Edward's skills are based not only on the factor of strength and style but placement and tactility to his methods. Edward's mind has memorized every single part of a body's anatomy whether it'd be an Arrancar or a Shinigami. His knowledge of a body's anatomy allow him to fight so efficiently against an enemy without the use of his incredible strength. Edward's long, firm fingers allow his strikes to be incredibly when striking a certain spot such as a pressure point or an organ. Edward's strikes are so pinpoint and deep that he can actually strike a heart in between two ribs when angled right, and this is actually his signature kill shot. Edward has many times able to take down an enemy by simply jabbing his fingers in between two ribs deeply and striking the heart, causing immediate severe cardiac arrhythmia followed by a fatal heart attack. Superhuman Endurance: As a result of his years in special ops, his bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. Edward's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours a without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Superhuman Strength: Edward possesses superhuman strength being stated to be able to press lift approximately ten tons. Edward's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Edward's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of 12 feet with little effort. Superhuman Speed: Edward is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Edward has been stated to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot. Master Strategic and Tactical Master: It is no surprise that with Edward's years of combat that he is a great strategist/tactician. His tactical approach is different than most, for his expertise comes mainly during the heat of battle rather than planning ahead. His stratagems are used by examining his enemy. By examining his enemy's strengths, weaknesses, and abilities, he can form plots as to how to defeat his adversary. Generally this comes from taking a few blows to him as well, which he is not necessarily elated about, but in the end it can help him win a fight with minimal effort due to knowing when, where, and how to strike and what not to do against this certain enemy. Myakuken (脈拳, Pulse Fist): is a fightning style created he after breifly looking at the working of the Delta divison "Skill Creation" and various matial arts, he states it works perfectly for dealing supernatural creatures. It is a style that focuses the manipulation of internal and external energy, which often forms various types of waves, pulsations and vibrations, among others. In addition to creating pulses with his strikes, he has been stated to be able manipulate the inertia of and object, he stated that this is a splinter ability of his Myakuken. *'After Strike': *'Inertia field': Is a passiive power of his splinter ability. This skill surrounds hins in a invisiable field, which absorbs, stores, metabolize, and redirects any kinetic energy coming in contact with it. The energy can be used to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. The field absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. The stored kinetic energy can then be manipulated for a number of varied purposes, the most famous being the ability to change the inertial properties of objects of objects. By coming in contact with an object he can transfer kinetic energy to it which alters its state of motion, changing both speed and direction. **'Kinetic Gentle Fist': a sub sighting style he created, it works by inflicting internal damage through attacking the body. With each stike he instead inserts little pockets of inertia energy into the area that is stuck. This is usually done with quick an rapid strikes. After reaching a certain number of strikes, the he release a pulse into the opponents body. The pulse reacts to with the small pockets of enegy casusing them to rupture, which increase the strength of the wave with each one it hits. The pulse the shut down an opponents body, cause internal damage, or just be used to disrupt signals to the body **'Kinetic Freeze': When in use, Edwars rapidly absorbs energy for a location, done mostly via touch. This causes the location to freeze due to the energy with produces heat via movement is consumed. This ability has a completely effect when used on organic substances and reishi based object, as it does not cause at literal freezing effect. Instead it consumes energy from the cells until they are completely destroyed causing the cells to undergo necrosis. In case of reishi base objects, it stops the reishi's movement causes a process similar to necrosis. This move can be used to literally rot an opponent's body away. **'Kinetic Blaze': Using this Edward introduces large amounts of energy into the touched object. Due to the overabundance of new energy the object is usually set ablaze or melts. Like the Kinetic freeze this jutsu has a completely different effect if used on an organic substance. Upon introducing energy into the object, its cells a forced infused with a large amount of energy. This cause the cells to overwork, resulting in a faster breakdown before exploding. This appears as a blistering on the opponents body before said area ruptures. If the user is able to rapidly strike the opponent and introduce enough energy, the opponent can be set ablaze or have their bodies breakdown.This has a silmilar effect on objects made from reishi. **'Kinetic Step': Using the gathered energy, he pools it into his feet. At the instant of moving, he release a small burst of kinetic energy, which increases his speed when moving. If timed correctly he is able to dodge and attack and counter in mere moments. ***'Hyper-kinetic Step': is a faster and more deadly version of the kinetic step. Instead of gathering energy into his feet, he gather energy into his entire leg. He then rapidly release energy and gathers more. This rapid release and gathering, greatly increases his leg strength. Then at the instant of muscle twitch via moving, he is propelled forward like a missile destroying anything within its path. Due to the quick release of the energy, he is one able to travel in a liner motion. This makes it dangerous if the opponent is capable of quickly moving and attacking, or he hits something that cannot be destroyed easily. In the latter case, the energy of the impact is instantly send back into the users body. Though in some casues he is able to stop on a dime and instantly change directions before moving again. **'Kinetic Push': Is a releative simple move that increases the speed of an object. To do this he flows pontential energy into the intended object. Upon releasing the object, either by throwing, dropping or pushing it, the energy instantly changes into kinetic energy. This causes the object to accelerate the moment the energy changes, the more energy that is put into it further the object travels the more speed it picks up; thus increasing the damage. An object like a small rock, can but used in the same manner as a bullet. Trivia * He shares a name with my favorite video game character. Edward Richthofen from Call of Duty Black Ops - Zombies.